


From the Mind of Himuro

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro notices Atsushi has been overeating.<br/>Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mind of Himuro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I whipped up! Hope you enjoy!

One cannot simply deny Atsushi his sweets, I have come to realize. Don't ask how, or why, because the story is soon to come. After some details, I suppose.

It started off normal, really, I promise. We were walking to the gym after class and Atsushi was gnawing on a package, trying to get it open. (He looks suuuper hot too.) Knowing full well that Atsushi has been overeating, I took the package from him and slipped it into my bag. Atsushi let out an ugly howl and reached for my bag. "Muro-chin," he whined at me and I stopped in my tracks.

"No more sweets for now," I scolded, which was not a good idea. Atsushi picked me up by my jacket and took my bag, then returned me to the ground. "Hey!" I was the one whining now.

"No one takes my sweets, or I'll crush them," he muttered, going back to trying to open the package with his teeth.

Well, Atsushi wasn't exactly happy with me when during a water break I sneaked away from the group and into the locker room. I made a run for Atsushi's locker and punched in his combination. As soon as I pulled the door open packages and packages of sweets fell out of his locker. I sighed and scooped as many as I could into my arms, then rushed off to my own locker.

I finished stuffing in the last box of pocky just as Atsushi made his way into the locker room. He had a pouty look on his face as he turned and walked towards his locker. I gulped and started to fast-walk out, when Atsushi let out an uglier, louder howl. "Muro-chin!"

"Yes, Atsushi?" I asked, peeking around the corner. The fury in his eyes was enough to kill a puppy. I nearly pissed myself.

"Where is my food?" he growled at me.

"What food? You keep food in your locker?" I nodded towards the sad, empty locker.

"Yes. Where is it?"

"I don't know your combination."

"Where is it?!"

"...My locker."

Atsushi ran faster than he ever had in his life to get to my locker. He punched in my combination, God knows how he even knew it, and took out the armful of food. "Atsushi, you're overeating. It's a problem. You're gaining weight."

"Need food to live," Atsushi commented back, his voice muffled by the small cake in his mouth. God, I hate how much I love him.

"Atsushi," I said sternly. "Limit yourself."

"But I want something sweet," he whined back.

"Then you can have two sweets. No more until after practice."

Contemplating, Atsushi looked from boxes of pocky to small cosmic brownies to God knows what else. Finally he had chosen a box of pocky. He went to put the other items back. Confused, I watched him as he came back to me with just the simple box of pocky. "Atsushi, I said you could have two sweet things."

"Yes," Atsushi replied. He motioned for me to sit down on the bench. I did, and so did he.

Plucking a piece of pocky from the box and then wedging it between my lips, Atsushi smirked. "Muro-chin is sweet too. Can I have him?"

"Y-yes," I said, rather stupidly. I didn't know how this would end; what if one of the senpais came in or something?

Atsushi smirked a little wider at me and his lips met the other side of the pocky. Slowly, nervously, we both ate our way to the center, and our lips touched. Oh, shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. They were still touching. I thought about it once or twice to pull away and apologize profusely, but Atsushi didn't make any effort to move away, so neither did I.

The kiss became numerous kisses and our lips melted together like silky white chocolate. In fact, that's exactly what Atsushi's lips tasted like. I wondered what it would be like if Atsushi was actually just a big huge chocolate bunny and laughed in my head.

Atsushi pulled me into his lap. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He's hard. Or am I hard? No, that bulge is a lot bigger than mine. But I felt like I should be hard from this.

Atsushi's tongue joined the kiss and danced with mine. Fingers tugged on my hair and I let out a sharp moan. Oh shit. This wasn't supposed to happen, but God I never wanted to stop. Ever.

Hundreds of kisses, dozens of hickeys, and two naked basketball players later, my advice to you is to never deny Atsushi his sweets if you can't provide sweets yourself. Also, lock the locker room door before having extremely sweet buttsex if you don't want to be caught by your senpais.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
